fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludicrine
This article is about the character Ludicrine in terms of canonical stories. If you are looking for the user, see User:Ludicrine. Info Origin and Life :Main article: Memories of Fan-Ball/Ludicrine Ludicrine is a Serrangio most noted for his success in creation of a new universe, the Fan-Ball universe, with his friend ZoshiX. His other accomplishments are creating and co-managing LDZX Corporations and starting the first Monster Adoption Center. He was born on Ithion Satellite, a small moon belonging to Genoskaya. His squadron was led by The Mistress and focused on computer artwork. Ludicrine (number 7 of his squadron) was assigned as the micro pixel artist. Due to financial struggles, he began to take up thievery and used the money for weaponcrafting classes. He learned how to create and repair swords, but soon took up the anchor as his primary form of weaponry after his newly found ancestor, a Neo-Nevadian named Sanford. He later left to seek out more entertaining life. First departing to Alternia, he ended up being ridiculed by many, even going so far as to get into an argument that resulted in his half-blindness. He, on the bright side, perfected his weaponcrafting skills, making himself many iron anchors as well as others of rare materials. He also learned of the work of an artist named HankGuideDude and began practicing his pixel art skills. He eventually managed to leave the planet. He then moved in to the castle of Waddle D33, a wealthy landlord of Terrania (called "Earth" by its inhabitants) where he met ZoshiX, a royal yoshi of the Kumkwat Kingdom. They worked together to create the Fan-Ball universe, followed by the first Monster Adoption Center and then by LDZX Corporations. (There have been some records of events that have happened after his leave to Genoskaya and previous to his settling in Fan-Ball, though these conflict with any mention of going to Alternia.) Ludicrine then befriended many people who have then moved to the universe and became an Administrator of it: able to wield a hammer that could "ban" people from entry depending on the willpower of both participants. After many adventures involving plots to destroy LDZX Corp. and its workers, he ascended to Bureaucrat rank, allowing him to appoint other Admins. He currently acts as the Co-CEO of LDZX Corp. and manages other small businesses within it. Personality and Physical Description Ludicrine is a fullhosted Serrangio, meaning that all possible spaces for deceased Soul Creatures have been occupied. Since his number is seven, he is the host of seven of these beings. His general personality is a bit odd and fairly shy, but he is known to be rude towards many Trolls and others of his kind. He is also known to be especially kind to humans, though the reason has little to nothing to do with his known past. Ludicrine is short in comparison to others of his kind. He, like other Serrangios, has no visible mouth or nose, yet still manages to eat, speak, and breathe. His eye colors were originally brown and purple, though the purple eye has been gouged out and thus appears as a dark gray. His headwings are waves of lilac and sky blue, with a pink and white flower-like mark on his right and a black line across his inner left. His main wings are white with small swirling engraves. He has six bodyspaers, which is rare and commonly found in shorter Serrangios. Current RPG Info (As ı̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨) *Health: 88,888 *Attack Power: 8,888 *Magic: 8,888 *Defense: Infinite *Speed: 100*(Unknown factor) Weaponry :Main article: User:Ludicrine#Weapons Ludicrine owns many anchors and bladed weapons. He is also fairly skilled with magic. See the above link for list of weapons. Personal Life Ludicrine's personal life is directly tied with his business life, as he has nearly no time for work outside of the office/fighting monsters and gridmasks. Known Relationships